


A Lesson In Arusian Law

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Courting Rituals, F/M, Knighting, Public proposal, Weddings, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: It is Allura's wedding, and Nanny remembers the events that led the Voltron Force's Commander to be the one standing with the princess at the alter.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	A Lesson In Arusian Law

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe.
> 
> Author Note: This is Kallura.

"A Lesson In Arusian Law"

Nanny watched as the princess kissed her now husband on the lips. Allura had finally married, but it wasn't someone Nanny had chosen, someone who wasn't of royal birth.

%%%

When her highness insisted on knighting the members of the Voltron Force for their bravery in battle and their acts of kindness in rebuilding a world that wasn't theirs, Coran was supportive, but Nanny didn't approve of it. However, her complaints fell on deaf ears, and the public cheered for their heroes. The people of Arus were overjoyed that their heroes' actions were finally getting acknowledged, and the princess was finally getting to bestow the titles of 'sir' on each of the men.

There hadn't been much of a change in the day-to-day running of the castle or in defense of the planet; only when there was a ball was there any difference. Her highness entered on the arm of one of the Force, usually Commander Keith. Nanny couldn't bring herself to call any of them 'sir,' but the Commander came close. Speaking of the Commander, he also got to lead the princess in the first dance.

Normally, Coran was the one who led the princess in and into the first dance, but now the diplomat simply smiled at the pair and stood with the rest of the Force, who were also watching the duo. Nanny also turned her attention to Allura and Keith. If the Commander was a prince, they would make a good match. Too bad he was of common birth.

When Nanny entered the princess's study, she found her charge elbow deep in Arusian law books. She was pleased that the princess was finally taking it upon herself to further her studies, so pleased that she didn't disturb her and backed out of the room. She hadn't noticed that Keith was also in the princess's study, reading the same books.

Weeks later, when the princess received a bouquet of Arusian lilies, Nanny was happy, figuring that the bouquet was a courting gift from a prince. The gifts continued to arrive, but they all had a few things in common; first, there were all from Arus and second, they were quite inexpensive, only requiring time, research, and the tiniest amount of money to acquire. It was quite strange for courting gifts from a fellow royal to be so low-cost. That thought flew from her mind when a necklace arrived. It was a silver with an opalescent Arusian crystal hanging in a princess setting. A bracelet came with it, which was silver and dainty-looking with several small opalescent Arusian crystals studded along the band.

Nanny was a little confused as she had seen this set at a jewelry stand in the nearby township, and there had been a ring that went with the set. Nanny perked up. Maybe the courter would be presenting the princess with the ring in person as a proposal. Allura had been pleased and accepting of all the gifts, so she had to say 'yes' to her mystery man's proposal.

The princess had indeed said yes to the proposal, but it wasn't a prince who it came from. There had been a large battle, requiring the lions to form Voltron and repel Lotor's forces. Voltron had landed, and the Force had exited the giant robot, gathering in front as the citizens of Arus thanked them.

Suddenly, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge backed away from the princess, moving to stand behind the commander, who was on one knee and taking a box out of his pocket.

"Princess Allura, when the five of us space explorers landed on your planet, we pledged to help you protect it. At first, I viewed you as just a princess until I saw your fighting spirit, and now you're a part of our inseparable team. Years later, I find myself wanting to do more." He opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a large opalescent Arusian crystal in a princess setting flanked by two smaller opalescent Arusian crystals. "Princess Allura, will you marry me?"

A big smiled appeared on Allura's face. "Yes! Yes, of course, I will, my knight!"

Keith slipped the ring onto Allura's finger. The ring was from the same set as the necklace and bracelet, telling everyone that Keith had been sending these courting gifts to the princess. The citizens of Arus clapped enthusiastically as the princess and her knight shared a sweet kiss.

Even though Nanny had been against the princess not marrying a prince, it mattered not as the Commander was a noble due to his actions and as it turned out had the late King Alfor's approval to marry Allura. Allura and Keith had been very thorough in following all of the Arusian laws governing marriage, including the sending of courting gifts and a public proposal after receiving the previous reigning royal's approval. They even waited until they defeated Lotor once and for all for the wedding to take place as if it was their gift to each other.

Similar clapping brought Nanny back to the present. The couple was making their way back down the aisle. The princess was wearing and looked breathtaking in the wedding dress that Nanny had shown her all those years ago, and the Commander...no, _prince_ now that he was married to Allura, looked royal enough in a black suit with red accents bearing the crest of the Galaxy Alliance and a cape bearing the royal crest of Arus. The couple exited the room, and Nanny knew that their coronation would be a grand affair, and she looked forward to the challenge of planning it.

Fin


End file.
